1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic component, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driver circuit of a display device is required to have higher performance to meet demand for multiple gray levels and higher definition of a display portion. Accordingly, an integrated circuit (IC, hereinafter also referred to as driver IC) is used as a driver circuit of a display device, particularly as a source driver (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
A driver IC is roughly divided into two parts: a data retention unit for handling a digital signal, such as a shift register and a latch; and a grayscale voltage generation unit such as a level shifter, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) handling an analog signal, and an analog buffer.
The data retention unit for handling a digital signal needs to operate at high speed; thus, a transistor included in the data retention unit is minutely processed and operates at low voltage. Meanwhile, the grayscale voltage generation unit for handling an analog signal operates at higher voltage than the data retention unit to handle a voltage for driving a display portion.